Falling to the Darkness
by Poet317
Summary: Obi Wan has fallen to the darkside. Not to the darkside of the Force but to the darkside of his mind. Warning kinda violent and the ending will a tab upsetting to some.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Fair Warning! This not a typical Star Wars story** and I didn't write it as normal fiction either. It does have violence in it. Actually I wrote this for myself and at the last minute decide to post it.

I know I said I was taking a long vacation from fan fiction but I wrote this story a month ago, late one one night.. I rewrote it last night while listening to Pink Floyd's The Wall and Dark Side of the Moon. It's three chapter. Normal I would have sent to my beta for catching my goofs but it's such an odd story anyway. If you have any complaints , I don't want hear about them!

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

In the down levels of Coruscant. All manners of people live here, the low life and criminals and the sick one. All toying with death's hand every hour.

Once a great Jedi, now one those who lives there. Every day the darkness drags him farther from the light. All sounds become something else to fear. All the color that remains, becomes something to torture the mind with their changing shapes. Everything changes in the mind of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's mind.

It only took one day to start the cracking of him. Who was already unsure of himself already. Yet the universe swirls on, and life does go on happily for all, except for those few.

Obi-Wan pulled what left of his blanket closer to him. He wasn't sure if it was done for the cold or was it to stop the colors from poking him.

Something was stalking him now.

Naturally he reached for it and squeezed it. In his hand, he felt it. It was warm and wilting too. Then it kept changing its color too. Then Obi-Wan heard something and it stop stalking him.

Again, unsure of everything, forces him to find another place to rest. Getting up, Obi-Wan didn't notice the body of a fellow low level dweller, the one he just broke its neck.

No he only saw the colors and changing sounds, all from his mind.

Obi -Wan was once a Jedi. Now simply a broken man. More of a shadow, passing through more into the day. Filling in with too much light and the death sun is overhead and he'll be gone.

Yet for now, Obi-Wan lives.

Once he was a general of the Clone War. Which ended when Mace killed the Sith Lord. Anakin left the Order and return to Naboo to raise his family. Since you were a Jedi, you allow no attachment. So communication with Anakin ceased. After all, he was no longer a Jedi.

Oh course. You took another padawan. Compare to Anakin. This one was a blessing.

He listened to you, did what you told him to do. Everything seemed to go along with cosmic plans of your life.

Then the mission -

Followed the plan, don't step out of the Jedi mode of thinking. So when you and he were caught. They wanted answers, the truth of everything.

After Anakin, you swore not to allow attachments in your life.

You didn't feel anything, after they killed your padawan in front of you. You felt nothing and that was the first crack in the Obi-Wan you were now becoming.

Yes something will break, if you drop it.

A month later, Obi-Wan stood on the roof of the Temple and tried to jump. It was Mace who stopped you. Instead of letting you go. Like a good Jedi Master he should have been. After all, isn't saving you, a form of attachment?

Obi-Wan, once a great Jedi. Now locked into a room. There the sun and the clouds listen to your screams, while Master Yoda watches.

Until that one day

Same as before, except the green blob became a red one. Hot burning red and growing.

In its claw hand, a knife.

Fear brings power and you tried to kill it. A door opens and blackness walks into your mind. Then you woke up, strapped to the bed and whispers float in front of you around as grey threads. All them stabbing you in the face.

Yet like before -

Fear brings power and you escape into the Coruscant's night, through a broken window. With the death blood of others attached to your life deeds.

All changes to different forms, the colors, the sounds. Time losses it's form, melting back into the lower level dweller you are now.

Yet time does exist and so does the Force in you. Though you move in and out of both. Your Hunters from the Temple tried to capture you but each day Obi-Wan survives. Is a step away from the Temple's and the light's grasps. Until your name was removed and not spoken again.

So the cycle of your old life collapses while the days shorten to bits of flickering shadows of light. Again you don't remember what days are, only remembering the hunger. The razor blades of thoughts that cuts your mind into shredded pieces.

But at night -

The dreams become real to you. The sun is warm, the air is felt through the hands and your heart remembers the people you love at one time.

Then you dream of Anakin, screaming as the knives cut him. Slicing off the flesh, while you watched. They demanded the truth.

You gave them the truth. Jedi will not know attachment to anything and Anakin die like your second padawan.

Screaming until the heart stopped it.

But you really weren't forgotten by the Jedi Order. Your latest spot and the latest murder reached the Temple. A secret meeting was held and few Jedi was chosen to stop you.

By killing you.

After all, you were nothing but a crazed Jedi. Who now is tarnishing the Order's shining appearance. How does one get rid of a tarnish?

By simple rubbing it away.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! ** If you get upset very easily by stories don't read this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

It was a perfect day, when a group of Jedi's headed for you. Their footsteps joined the rest of Coruscant walking the concrete.

You day begin as all other days begin. You wake up from your sleeping spot and this day is a lucky day. There will be food to eat.

Hurry you eat it and then -

You feel a change in th air as it switches its color and hardness. In a clear moment in the Force, you sense a darkness. Stalking you, no wait - there's a couple.

Quickly you begin to walk away. All you hear are footsteps, multiply into its loud echos in your head. With that, you run and the sharp blackness of the lower lever claws at your feet.

You fall

Sounds Sounds. All you hear are sounds, stabbing at your head. All you can do is screamed as streaks of color light head towards you.

Then a darkness jumps before you, except it has a straight light reflecting the other light. Then all stops and the darkness steps towards you.

Obi-Wan, once a great Jedi, now a screaming lunatic trying to make this all stop. Let the darkness have you as you feel warmth flowing through you.

Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan and his heart broke a little more.

"It's ok Obi-Wan" he said as he knelt down beside him.

"Anakin, is Obi-Wan still alive?"Bail asked as he joined him with Captain Antilles and few of his men. "That was too close. The Senate will be informed of this Jedi disgrace. He needs help not to be killed."

"Agreed. I just put him in a sleeping trance for a while. Come let get out here. I expect reinforcement soon."

* * *

It was Anakin who took you back to Naboo for treatments. Slowly the pieces were put back together. There will always be missing pieces lost on cold nights and other things that were still hiding from the doctors. 

Two months later

"Obi-Wan I brought your lunch."Anakin said as he put the tray down in front of him.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and said nothing as he began to eat.

"Your doctors gave me nothing but good reports. Maybe in a few weeks, we can move you to another section." Anakin said, watching for his reaction.

"Yes. That would be good. I'm doing what the doctors have asked me"he answered, stopping to watch a bird hop across the grass. Then Anakin touched his arm.

"Obi-Wan can you feel this?"

"Yes I can but you are still not real." he replied, pulling his arm away.

Anakin laughed at that.

"Oh well, better luck next week"

It would take another month before Obi-Wan realized that you were real and alive.

However, he was to spend the rest of his life in the care center. Too many pieces were lost. Then a new darkness began to threaten Obi-Wan. He developed Siyeaderea, which was slowly destroying his brain cells and pulling him into another blackness.

Two years later.

Anakin let out a sigh after reading Obi-Wan's latest doctors report.

"Well my Master, I'm afraid I'm going have a choice about you care now."Anakin said, breaking down into tears and curses.

* * *

The next day. 

"Master Skywalker, please. I'm trained for this!" the doctor pleaded with him.

"No I'll do it. He was my Master and he was the Father I never had."Anakin responded, holding out his hand.

"As you wish. Inject him with this one first. When he is asleep, give him the second one."the doctor said, handing Anakin the hyprosprays.

"Thank You Doctor."

Anakin quietly walked through the hallways into he got to Obi-Wan's room. There inside was his Master, strapped to his bed.

Quickly Anakin punched a code and step inside. He was greeted by Obi-Wan's cold stare. He could no longer talk and using the Force was useless too.

Anakin walked over to his Master and pushed up his sleeve. Then injected him with first hyprospray.

Obi-Wan eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Only then did Anakin began to unfasten his Master from his restraints and gathered his up his arms. Then finally Anakin rock Obi-Wan for a bit, telling him, everything is going be alright now.

_By now I knew it was time. I reach over and pick up the other hyprospray. I held my breath as I gave it to him. There a few slight attempts for breaths as the drug did its deadly blessing for you._

Then finally.

_I felt his heart stopping and his leaving the Force. I let my tears of grief flow as I held him for the last time. _

Finis.


End file.
